pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 July 2015
03:46 ... 03:46 Well, this is a waffle. 03:46 I wonder how much people can I troll by saying I'm a girl.. 03:47 before they realize I have "King" in my username.. 03:47 What if the Damn Noisy Kids (this is a font name) came? 03:48 Who's that? 03:48 Meh I just did stuff. 03:49 Nice Stormtrooper pic. 03:53 hm 03:53 omg 03:53 So much food 03:53 that I need to export 03:54 Darn it, Builders, build faster! 03:56 My prison is so outdated that my builders are just so tired to do anything 03:56 sakdksadksakd 03:56 Oh, that's right, I can sell it.. 03:58 I CAN'T SELL IT?! 03:58 2 million worth of a prison and I can't sell it?! 03:58 Yes. 03:58 Wait 03:58 What are you playing? 03:58 Prison Architect. 03:58 On an Outdated prison. 03:58 I need to sell it to start a new one. 04:00 I'm just gonna cheat and add Unlimited Funds 04:00 (yaoming) 04:00 On a new prison, that is. 04:02 haha 04:03 Mayweather lost the WBO World Championship 04:03 hue 04:03 Not the greatest news for PvZCC'ers 04:04 I have unlimited funds but I lose money.. 04:04 hmm 04:35 hallo 04:36 YES LILGREI IS ON CHAT 04:36 yes yes yes yes yes yes 04:36 yaaaah 04:36 wooohoo 04:36 yayayayayayaya 04:36 wait a second 04:36 lilgrei are u there 04:36 *ding dong* 04:36 *knock knock* 04:37 anybody home 04:37 dude 04:37 stop 04:37 k sry 04:37 back 04:37 nvm 04:37 brb 04:37 wait wut 04:37 :| 04:37 guess I could practice my typing skills 04:38 abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 04:38 *whistles* 04:38 *playing guitar* 04:38 *naps* 04:39 guess I could look at wikia pages 04:39 k back 04:39 nope Lilgrei is still not on 04:40 after like 3 minutes 04:40 lile 3 seconds on earth 04:40 *like 04:41 guess I could make a parody of we will rock you 04:41 a popular earth song 04:41 we will we will sock them 04:41 we will we will sock them 04:42 something something something something 04:42 u got peas in your face 04:42 some thing somehing 04:42 punches and kicks all over the place 04:42 we will we will sock them 04:42 some thing something something 04:43 sock 04:43 uuuh 04:43 k idk much of this song 04:43 so I will stop 04:43 k uuuuh 04:44 uuum 04:44 *washing bandanna* 04:44 *using hair dryer on bandanna* 04:44 *riding mechanical bull* 04:44 yeeeah 04:45 giddyup 04:45 cowboy slang words 04:46 *shoots picture of jester zombie, garguntaur, and ZOMBOSS with darts* 04:46 Wow I wish chat was normal again 04:46 like when lots of people were on all the time 04:47 and I remember the awesome times i had 04:47 like when fishy was pretending to be lilgrei 04:47 And put lipstick on places you're not supposed to 04:47 wait it's time for a walk 04:48 who even put that on my scedule 04:48 wait dats in a few minutes 04:48 so I have time 04:48 and all the times of the rps 04:49 aah memories 04:50 Lilgrei be on chat later 06:34 tell me wat's feshe's current sig 06:35 Still illuminatorg? 06:35 The illuminatorg pic was a heavily messed up Malachite from steven universe 07:26 first 07:26 i cried 07:26 then 07:26 i died 2015 07 07